1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the shape of a blower wheel scroll cage. One application for such a blower wheel scroll cage is for a room air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal blowers having a scroll cage are known for use in air handling devices including room air conditioners. Air systems for window unit room air conditioners are difficult to design due to the compact size of the cabinet. The air system of a room air conditioner having a centrifugal blower wheel can consist of two portions the scroll cage and the discharge hood.